


Can I taste?

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, PornWithPlot, Smut, Swallowing, Touring, blowjob, joshler - Freeform, pornwithoutplot, shower, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Tyler wants to taste Josh's cum. He can't help that he knows what Josh looks like after he orgasms-now he just wants to know what he looks like while actually doing so.





	Can I taste?

Tyler loved the way Josh looked after coming. No one but Tyler figured out the difference between physically exhausted Josh, and sexually exhausted Josh. The way his lips were red and swollen from being bit repeatedly-most likely to keep his moans quiet in their shared hotel room. The way Josh's eyes would be half lidded, hiding his dark eyes that would surely be watering from pleasure.

Tyler couldn't help the way his own mouth watered at the sight almost every night in a new hotel. Tonight was a particularly bad night for Tyler to be thinking about this as Josh walked out of the bathroom, just taken a shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. Tyler gulped, wracking the water bead down his back as he bent down to get some clothes to sleep in.

"Josh?" Tyler found himself talking, his words barely thought out as his heart rate picked up, anxiety pulsing through his veins.

Josh looked over his shoulder at Tyler expectantly who now sat up on his bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees and noticed how exhausted Josh's expression was, he must have jacked off a long time.

"I wanna taste your cum."

Silence fell over the two of them, the background noise of the bathroom fan being the only thing heard besides Tyler's pulse in his own ears.

"W-what?" Josh finally sputters, a joking half smile making its way onto his lips as he continues to shuffle through his suitcase, pulling out a clean pair of underwear.

"I'm serious, I wanna taste your cum," Tyler's watching Josh carefully as he tenses and turns, holding his underwear in a tight grip, "you can say no, I just really wanna see what you look and taste like when you cum."

A few minutes of staring falls over the two boys, Josh trying to figure out what kind of game Tyler is playing. Tyler's standing and takes a step towards Josh, gently reaching down to the shorter man and pulling his towel loose. It falls to the ground and Tyler pushes Josh down to the bed. 

Josh continues to watch skeptically, feeling vulnerable as his hands cover his junk protectively. Tyler leans in closely, his lips tracing over Josh's neck. Josh shivers, goosebumps covering his entirety while Tyler pulls Josh's hands away from himself.

Josh's mouth opens as Tyler looks down to Josh's limp cock, his face flaring up in embarrassment, "I-I Just-uh-I," Tyler smirks.

"You just finished?" Tyler finishes for him, making Josh nod, "that's ok," Tyler reassures, sitting down on the floor on his knees in front of Josh. Josh visibly gulps which reminds Tyler of the mans anxiety he must be feeling. Tyler reaches over and grabs Josh's hand.

"We can stop and forget I ever said anything?" Tyler offers, but Josh is quick to shake his head which makes Tyler smirk.

Tyler gently licks at Josh's limp member, a twitch signifying his arousal. Josh sighs as his cock hardens, slowly but surely and Tyler wraps his lips around the tip carefully. His tongue swirls and laps at Josh's hard on, looking up to see him whimpering as he arches his back, groaning out a short warning.

Tyler lets Josh buck his cock up into his mouth, swallowing every drop of the salty spunk while watching Josh squeeze his eyes shut, mouth falling open.

"Oh yeah Ty," Tyler hears Josh stutter, the last of his cum dribbling along the seam of Tyler's lips. Josh glances down to see him lick his lips of the last few drops of cum. Josh lay naked, panting in front of his best friend and band mate.

Tyler's heart races as he suddenly realizes the situation he's created for the two of them. Tyler's own aching hard on is ignored as he looks at his best friend splayed out before him. Josh looks at him with wide, curious eyes as Tyler looks down. He can still taste the remnants of Josh in his mouth.

"Sorry," Tyler finds himself apologizing, backing up from the beautiful friend in front of him, "I'm so sorry," Tyler's shaking his head, placing his hands on the back of his head as he starts thinking too hard.

Josh sits up suddenly, reaching forward and grabbing Tyler's shirt with a strong fist.

"Shut up," Josh finds himself growling, pulling Tyler on top of him. Tyler stumbles, his hand on the bed next to Josh's head and the other on his bare waist. Josh latches his hands around the back of Tyler's neck and crashes their lips together.

Tyler melts into the man, sighing as Josh's lips trace over his own.

"I love you, idiot," Josh pants as they pull away. Tyler grins.

"I like the taste of your cock," Tyler mumbles with a small laugh. Josh huffs, letting Tyler caress his naked body, "but I love you more," Tyler follows it up with, rolling over to lay next to Josh who slides on his underwear.

"Can I taste your cum tomorrow?" Josh asks, making Tyler laugh and look over at him.

"You can taste it now if you want?"

Josh's smile brightens.


End file.
